Speak now said Apollo
by I'm Flying Like An Owl
Summary: Percy is Marrying Rachel, will Annabeth stop him? read to find out! and give me ideas for more Song Fics!
1. Chapter 1

**My first one shot! WOW! this is WAY after TLO and The lost Hero never happened! And Pery and Annabeth never kissed and Rachel isn't the Oracle!**

**YAY! And they are ALL 22**

**I DON'T OWN PJO! OR SPEAK NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV:<strong>

So here I am waking up in the morning, the morning of Percy Jacksons wedding. No he isn't getting married to me. To that snobby little mortal, Rachel. She kissed Percy and my life was over. She turned the wole camp against me., well except Thalia and GRover. Even Chiron turned against me! I hate her. Percy and I still talked in private because Rachel forbid him from talking to me. I hate her.

So here I am getting into the shower. Percy told me that the wedding was today. I heard some of the people from camp were coming. I got out of the shower and dried off with a towel. I blow dried my hair and put it into a pony tail. I put on a pair of jeens and a sea green shirt (Wonder why...) put on my green converse and left. I walked down the block to a starbucks and guess who I saw. Rachel and Percy. I smiled to myself and took a place behind them in line. PErcy looked back and saw me. He smiled warmly.

"Hey Annabeth!" He said haappily. Rachel turned around and glared at me.

"Hi Percy!" I replied despite Rachel's ice cold glare. I huged him and he hugged me back.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good you?"

"Good."

"Cool."

"So you coming tonight?"

"You would seriously think I of ALL people would miss my Seaweed Brain's Wedding? Of coarse n-" I was cut off by Rachel.

"YOU ARE OFFICALLY UNINVITED!" She yelled grabbing Percy's arm and pulling him out of the shop. I was bewildered. I can't believe I can't go. But will I listen... no.

* * *

><p><strong>five hours later...<strong>

So here I am In my car driving to a big fancy place Rachel bought just for the wedding. My hair is down, I have no make up and I'm wearing a sea green dress that goes down to my knees and a pair of sea green flats. Once I got there I parked and walked up to the door. There was a gaurd there with a list.

"Name please." He said.

"Annabeth Chase." I said innocently.

"Sorry you are on the list, the list of people to NOT let in goodbye." He said pushing me away. I growled and punched a few times knocking him out So I walked in and Saw her Parents dress in pastel colors greeting everyone. As they walked by I his in a near by curtain. I could see everything from there. I saw Nico, Grover, and Thalia talking to eachother. then I saw a whole bunch of old people also dressed in pastel. I saw all the Gods and Godesses including Athena, I also saw Sally and Paul. I saw Percy walk over to Thalia, Nico, and Gover. Then I heard Rachel yell at someone in the back room. something about messing up her hair. A few seconds later a brides maid came out running while a shoe hit her in the back. Rachel then stomped out grabbed the shoe and went back inside the back room. I snuck into the second row of chairs next to Athena. She didn't notice me.

Just the the organ started playing a song that, to me sounded like a death march.I waited and here she came in a gown that looked like the top of a cupcake. she walked like she was a pagent queen. I tried not to laugh.

But then I heard the Preacher (Apollo) say "Speak Now of forever hold you peace."

I waited for silence and just as he was about to say something else I stood. I got horrified looks from everyone in the roon but Athena and Poseidon who both looked relieved and shocked. I didn't care I was looking straight at Percy. Into his beautiful Sea Green eyes.

"I am not the knid of girl who should be rudley barging in on a white veil ocasion but you are not the knid of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes run awya noW! I'll meet to at the beach when you get time." I said running out and to the near by beach. an hour later I heard someone come up to me.

"Annabeth?" I heard them say.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Thanks."

"For what Percy?

"For being there when he said speak now. I realized I don't love her. I love someone I met at camp. She has blonde hair. And the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." HE said.

"It's Drew isn't it!" I said joking with him. Imparently he didn't get my joke so he looked confused and scared.

"N- No Annabeth It's you!" He said.

"I know that seaweed brain. I was just kidding."

"good."

"Why."

"there still needs to be aweeding. My dad said today was his only 'free' day for the next five years. And I don't think I could wait that long. so Annabeth Chae will you Marry me?... Today?"

"Yes, seaweed brain." I said standing to up next to him. He grabbed my hand and we ran for where the wedding would be. and that night We both saiad I do. and that's how I became Mrs. Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was my first one shot? Love it? HAte it? REVIEW! Oh, and if you have any requests on a one shot you want me to write. Pm me! Or tell me it in a review with who you want it to be about and what not! so yeah... Thanks! <strong>

**Oh, and 1070 words baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY Eevryone! I've decided I might do a fw more one shots about songfic type stuffs! **

**Just so I don't get in trouble for making this just an authors note type thing... I'll provide you with an Epolouge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>:

So here I am thirty years after my wedding day. Sitting on the beach with my husband and childeren, with two grand childeren. We had two girls and one boy. Our eldest, Nikki is 25 with two kids Shelly and David. Our second oldest is Charles who iis 16, and our youngest is Zoe who is 12. Be live in Long Island on a beach front house right next to camp. Our childeren know about camp but the grand childeren don't. Nikki has curly black hair with sea green eyestaking mostly from Percy. Charles has sandy blonde hair with green eyes with grey speck. Finnally Little Zoe has shaggy black hair with a grey streack.. I don't know how that can be biological but anyway she has silver eyes because she was blessed by Artemis because we named her after Zoe Nightshade... the only problem with that is she is like 3/4 God/Goddess now. Mainly because of the claiming but still. That is another reason why we still live next to camp. Percy and I are now 52 years old and having our 30th aniversery together.

"I love you wise girl." He said

"Love you too sea weed brain." I said hugging him close.

* * *

><p><strong>No I'm either going to make this a story about Zoe... and drop my other one the singing one... OR I can do a bunch of random one shots YOU DECIDE!<strong>


End file.
